Accident
by Doctor Harry
Summary: A car accident takes everything from 7-year-old Harry. His 'family', his leg. But there is hope, in the form of another broken man, who might be able to teach Harry how to live again. NOT SLASH!


A/N: This is the unbetaed version. I actually sort of have this one written, so hopefully (Finger crossed) I'll finish this one. Just a little plot bunny I guess. Harry is in a car accident that almost kills him, and takes his leg. Dunno if people will like, but I`m hopping they do! So, you know, read and review!

* * *

><p>Seven-year-old Harry Potter stared out the car window as his cousin Dudley Dursley played with a action figure beside him. In the front of the car his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon argued about weather the map was right or not. They stopped at a red light, and Harry let his mind wander into daydreams of the flying motorcar he had seen in his dreams.<p>

As the car started forwarded again, Harry heard a loud scream from Aunt Petunia, and then a sickening crash from drivers side if the car. Harry felt his body being thrown from the car, then saw the car spinning around and around, like one of Dudley's spinning tops. His right leg had lost all feeling since he had been thrown from the car, but Harry didn't care all that much. He wondered, fleetingly, if he would die on the side of the road, like those people on the telly a few weeks ago. His tiny body hit the pavement, hard, and all the breath was knocked out of him. He dragged himself to the curb, and sat there, waiting for something to happen. Then, he remembered that he couldn't feel his right leg, but when he looked down, all he saw was a bloody stump that ended right above where his knee should be. People were starting to get out of their cars, and run towards the wreckage, running towards Harry, but not getting too close. Harry wondered why it didn't hurt, but decided that he didn't care either way. His leg was gone, weather it hurt or not. Then, he heard a a loud siren, and saw a ambulance rush towards the crash site.

One of the emergency men walked towards Harry, pushing a gurney, and he spoke softly to Harry, while picking Harry up, and placing him in the gurney. Harry stared at his stump, watching the blood flow from it, on to the clean whiteness of the sheets. Harry apologized to the nice emergency man, who laughed slightly, and told him not to worry, they had many more, and right now they needed to get him better. The emergency man then stuck a needle in Harry arm, which hurt a little, and made Harry say, "Ow."

The emergency man laughed again, and then asked Harry lots of questions about where he lived, what his name, and what did he remember. Harry answered them all, then said he was very tried, and asked if he could go to sleep. The emergency man put Harry in the ambulance, and told him that, no he could not sleep yet, but he could soon. Harry nodded, and then his leg started to hurt. He told the emergency man, who was putting blood on a pole, and into the needle on Harry's arm. The emergency man said it was going to hurt, but not to worry. Harry told the emergency man that he wasn't worried, just in pain. The ambulance started moving, the sirens going. They went to the hospital in silence. Harry started hurting more, but didn't say anything. They got to the hospital, and the emergency man wheeled Harry into the emergency room. All of a sudden, lots of people were around Harry, poking and prodding, taking his blood pressure, and telling him not to worry.

Harry felt very tired then, so he closed his eyes, and went to sleep. He dreamed of flying above hundreds of spinning tops, but then the spinning tops were legs, lots of legs. Then they were a kind lady, with long red hair, and green eyes like his. Then there was just one, and she wasn't spinning. She reached up, and carded her fingers through Harry's hair. She told him she was very sorry, and when he woke up Severus would take care of him. Harry didn't know a Severus, but the kind lady's eyes were sad, so he nodded. She smiled, and then her eyes grew bigger, and bigger, until they were the only thing Harry could see. After that, they became a beam of light, and then a high pitched voice was yelling some weird words, and the kind lady was lying on the floor, dead. Harry cried. Then there was nothing, and Harry slept on, unaware of anything for hours, then days. He slept through a surgery, and lots of doctor visiting, and the daily visits from the emergency man. He slept through a crying young man, old beyond his years, walking in to his room, and speaking in a soft voice, making promises he could never keep. All this he slept through, never dreaming a thing.


End file.
